Hermione's Troubled Teens
by HarryPotterLover927
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry. Harry is in love with Hermione. For Hermione this is troubling since, she's dating Cedric! Harry must keep her safe from a lustful Ron, so he has to shove his emotions down the drain. Will Ron handle his jealousy, or will the innocent Hermione be lost forever. Fluff and one chapter of mild smutt.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

(I don't own these characters, all rights to J.K. Rowling.)

Hermione's POV

I sighed. I threw myself back on the bed. I couldn't get Harry Potter out of my head. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with him. It came on so suddenly, It seems as soon as he went up when his name was picked, I felt scared. I was scared for him… This wasn't friend scared, this was like scared. I was so confused. I mean, I'll admit, I've always liked Harry. There was a small piece of attraction in my heart for him. I always had hope that, one day, we could date or marry. Harry, after all, was the only guy that has really ever been nice to me. When he walked to Dumbledore when his name was picked from the Goblet of Fire, I felt my heart flutter. I was scared, the Triwizard tournament was extremely dangerous. I put the thought away, and told myself. Go. To. SLEEP! You've got school tommorow. Yeah but you might never see Harry again! The two sides of my mind argued, while I dealt with a much bigger issue. I promised myself to never put friends, or boys above my studies, and I wasn't going to make any exceptions.

Harry's POV

I woke up to alarm screeching in my ear. "AHH! I'M UP! I'M UP!" I yelled. With my yelling I woke up Ron as well. "BLOODY HELL! Shut up Harry!" Ron yelled as he covered his ears with his pillow. I laughed loudly. Then Ron stopped. He jumped out of bed racing me to the bathroom. We pushed each other out of the way, and eventually I got in. I usually started getting ready by brushing my teeth. They weren't the whitest but at least they weren't as yellow as Ron's. After this, I turned on the water in the bath. I undressed and quickly showered. While I was dressing, I began thinking about Hermione. She got so upset when I was picked. When I asked why, her face was redder than Ron's and she ran off. I didn't understand. Could she like me? I mean I've always liked her, and I mean I REALLY liked her. Her compassion, and wanting to make sure me and Ron had the best lives we could have. I shut this feeling up, because Ron stated he liked her. But, how could he like her if he was mean, rude, and maybe a bit abusive? I didn't think it was love, it was lust. When Ron was mean, all I wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. But I couldn't, why would she like me? She's so pretty she could have every boy wrapped around her finger. But, there's no point in not trying. I had to have hope! I had to believe that someday it might happen. I instantly had hope, instead of dressing in rags, I dressed in a crisp brand new white shirt, my best pair of black pants, and put a sweater on with the least amount of holes in it. I tied my tie using my wand, because I actually wanted it to look nice. I stole Ron's comb and styled my hair in a neat style. I then wiped my glasses and slid them on my face. I walked out of the bathroom, and Ron whistled. "Wow, someone's dressing fancy. Wait- is this about a girl?" He asked pointing. "Yeah. She's smart, pretty, and she hates you!" I said. "Wait! Is it HERMIONE?!" Ron yelled, "YOU KNOW I LIKE HER!" He yelled. He ignored the fact that I said she hated him. "She doesn't like you! YOUR MEAN AND HORRIBLE TO HER!" I yelled. "Keep away from her! If you touch her, talk to her, or even think about her, I will do something to her, and it will be your fault!" He yelled. I gasped, I never knew Ron could be so, horrible. Hermione was right, he was a horrible friend. "What are you talking about? What would you do to her?" I asked angry. "I'm gonna do it with her. Just like I did with Lavender!" He yelled. I ran out, horrified by what I just heard. As I entered the Gryffindor common room I ran into Hermione. "Hi Harry," She said pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hermione, I have to warn you. Ron said, that if I was even near you, he would torture you! I can't talk with you anymore," I answered. She hung her head, "Ron said that?" I grabbed her hand, "Yeah." "Well Harry, I'm not a helpless baby, but I appreciate you warning me," Hermione answered grabbing my other hand. We stared into each others eyes, I felt something great for her. I wanted her. But I don't think in the way Ron did. I wanted her to love me, to trust me, to be my girlfriend. Soon I brought her close, her head on my chest. Then we were kissing, so, this was how it felt. My first kiss was with my crush I had since I was 11. The kiss ended as soon as it started, and I saw Hermione's mouth wide open. I turned my head and saw, Ron. He had the most horrible expression on his face. He face was beet red, his fists were clenched in rage. He ran out of the common room. "Ron, wait!" Hermione yelled after him. She tried to run after him, but stopped herself. "Why should I run after him? He's a lustful creep!" She yelled. She ran to the fire place, sat down and buried her head in her knees. She sobbed. "Hermione I-" I began to say. "What? Care to make advances on me too?" She said through tears. "Hermione, I love you. I love you, and I'd never do anything like that to you.," I said. I never knew I could be so, so, caring. I sat down and wrapped my arm around her. She looked up and smiled. "I-" She stopped and smiled. Then she pushed her lips against mine. My fears of her not liking me disappeared. This time the kiss was passionate. This went on longer, and I felt a spark. Soon she pulled away, just to say this, "I love you too." She jumped at me, and wrapped her arms around me. We just sat there for a long time, until it was time to head to class.

Ron's POV

Who does he think he is? Right after I tell him to keep away I see them kissing. I'm so mad. You'd think my best friend would be better than that. As I walked through the corridors I ran into Lavender. "Hi Ron," She said seductively. She walked near me and grabbed my hand. "Hi Lavender," I answered normally. "I was wondering, if you might like to come to my room tonight?" She said. "Can't." I answered. I didn't have anything to do, but I had to sort out a few things. I was secretly dating Lavender, but I liked Hermione and Fleur. Knowing full well that they probably didn't like me, I still had to pursue my dreams. "Tomorrow?" She asked. "Can't," I answered trying to avoid her. "Are you seeing someone else?!" She yelled. I put my pointer finger to my mouth and shushed her. "No, in fact we have some time before class, we can do something together right now," I answered putting my fingers through her curly blonde hair. "What would that be?" She said angry. I smiled at her hinting at something. "Oh, Ron!" She said. She lead me to a empty classroom, while I thought what a ditzy blonde she was. She shut the door, and walk towards me. Then we started making out. Sometimes I didn't even want to, but I had to otherwise Lavender would think I'm cheating. And I guess I was. I wanted to do things with Fleur and Hermione. Soon Lavender grew sick of the things between us, and she wanted more. I didn't really want what she wanted, but in order to please her, I went halfway and removed my shirt. She was a bit disappointed but knew there would be class in here in just 20 minutes. We soon fixed ourselves up and we got in our seats, hoping to not look suspicious. As professor McGonagall entered the room, she was surprised to see that I was first in here. "Well Mr. Weasley, Ms. Brown, will you please help me pass out these tests?" McGonagall asked. We nodded and we each grabbed a stack, we put one on each desk. Soon Hermione came in and was startled to see me, I gave her a wink, and she stared at me in fear. She walked to our professor/her mom, and whispered to her. As she pointed to me, I was afraid she was going to tell what I wanted to do with her. But instead she asked if I could be moved to a different seat. I moved to the one next to Neville. "Hi Ron," Neville said waving. "Hi," I answered. When I didn't say anything else he frowned and looked at his desk. "Ok class, today we are going to take a practice test! This is the things we will learn about this year and I do not expect you to ace it. Just do your best," She said. Hermione raised her hand and she was called on. "What if your already finished?" She asked. I sniggered. McGonagall gave me a look and answered, "You may help me grade." Hermione smiled and walked to our professor's desk. "Now students, you may start," She said. I looked at the first question and I panicked. I didn't know any of it. Then I got a note passed over to me by Neville. It was from Lavender. I read it and it was the answers to the test! I wrote the answers down, and I responded by saying I'd bang her. When she got it she looked at me and started twirling her hair. Just like her. She ripped the paper and looked back at her test. When I was finished with my test I got up and walk towards where Hermione was sitting. I set it down on her desk, and I grabbed her hand. She gave me a look that told me to stop, and I walked back to my seat.

Hermione's POV

"I know you want it," Ron whispered in my ear. "No. I don't," I said trying not to cry. "You want it from Harry," He said. "I don't want it from anyone. I want to wait till I'm married," I said desperately trying to get him to leave. "Don't worry, you'll want it sooner or later," He said squeezing my hand under the table. Then he walked back to his seat, continuing to stare at me the rest of class. I wished Harry was in this class as well. He could straighten Ron out. Or I could get Dumbledore. So far Ron has not really harassed me, he just made threats. I tried to tell myself I'd be safe, but I was extremely scared.

Class was over and I began walking to lunch, I had just finished potions which was my least favorite class. I walked with my mom to the great hall, in order to avoid Ron. He wouldn't try anything funny with an adult around. We were about there when my mom stated she needed to go to the restroom. She went in and I stayed outside, I figured she wouldn't take long so I was willing to stay outside. I thought about class this morning. What did Ron mean by, "You'll want it sooner or later"? I didn't understand, but I had a feeling I would soon as Ron approached me. "What do you want?" I asked rudley. "To take you to the room of requirement, for a humble night's sleep," He said heroically. "No," I said crossing my arms. "And why not?" He said pushing me into a corner. "Because I- I-," I stammered nervously, "I'm not having sex with you." "You will unless you want your mom to find out you've been cheating on tests," He said. "But I haven't been!" I whisper yelled. "That's not how she'll see it," He said leaning towards me. "See you at 10:30," He said, he leaned down to kiss me, I pushed him away but he crushed his lips onto mine. "Bye sweetie," he laughed evilly.

_(Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for reading this! I will try to upload weekly, although it is hard because I'm also working on a book I plan to publish. I would like to clarify a few things about my story McGonagall is Hermione's mom in this, and Ron is a lustful pig. Bye guys! Below are the characters.)_

_McGonagall_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(I don't own these characters, all rights to J.K. Rowling.)

Harry's POV

I thought about Hermione, she didn't sit next to me or Ron at lunch. She sat next to Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, her dad and mum. When she looked at me she smiled, I gestured her to come over, and then she just looked down. I didn't understand. I didn't do anything to her, I comforted her, I kissed her. I didn't know why she was mad. Maybe she was mad about the Triwizard Tournament. She wanted me to drop out. I frowned. When I looked up I saw something unbelievable. Cedric Diggory got up from his seat, walked to Hermione grabbed her hand, and took her out of the room. My jaw dropped. What was she doing? Yesterday we confessed our feelings for one and other, and know she walking out of the room with Cedric! Did they like each other? I decided to follow and find out.

Hermione's POV

"Cedric, I-" I said as he kissed me. Me and Cedric have been dating for awhile now, and I felt extremely bad I kissed Harry. I loved Cedric but I loved Harry. Cedric pulled away and said, "What's wrong?" "Something happened," I said thinking about Ron and Harry. "You can tell me anything, I won't judge," He said kissing my hand. I hated myself for what I did, whenever I saw his crooked grin I was filled with grief. "I kissed, Harry," I said shutting my eyes. "Oh," He said turning away, "And why did you do that?" "I got caught up in the moment, but I really love you!" I said touching his shoulder. The 17 year old boy nodded but still frowned. "I don't know what to say," He said, "I need to sort out a few things. Now what was the other thing?" "Ron is going to, to- " I couldn't finish. Then I heard Harry gasp and I turned around and saw him. "So your dating Cedric now?" He said angry. "Leave, me, ALONE!" I yelled. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran far away from the Great Hall. I ran to the common room as quickly as I could, I ran into my dormitory and threw myself upon my bed. I weep for 20 minutes about what was happening. I didn't know what to do. I liked Harry and Cedric. And now aside from that, Rons going to rape me tonight. I sighed. I was doing it again. Putting boys over my school work. I wiped my tears and pulled a box out from under my bed. There was a 100 pins that said s.p.e.w. Me and my mom thought of it, It was a help for house elves. To show that elves should be free, have jobs, and earn money. Or at least that's what I thought, I couldn't think straight. I should really tell someone. But then, I would cause Ron to be expelled. And that would greatly disappoint Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. I couldn't do that to them. I started crying, and soon, my mom came up and asked what was wrong. "Nothing," I lied. "It's something, otherwise you wouldn't be crying," My mom persisted. I decided to tell her the other truth, "I like Cedric AND Harry." "Oh," she said smiling, "Well it's not going to be easy, but your going to have to decide for yourself. "What?" I said surprised. "There's not many spells on love Hermione. You shouldn't mess with people's feelings, Hermione," My mom said opening the door. "Now I'll let you have the rest of the day off, but your back to school tomorrow," she said leaving. I waved, and began cleaning. I made my bed, opened the gryffindor style curtains, and made a fire. I folded my uniforms neatly and dusted the whole room. When everything was done I layed on my bed and did homework. The only homework I hadn't finished was potions, because I hated it. After I finished this horrible task, I decided I'd wash my hair. I wanted to distract my mind of Ron. I turned the bath on and undressed. I looked in mirror, looking over my naked body. What used to be a secret, was now going to be exposed to a guy I didn't even like. Pushing the thought away, I climbed into the bubbly tub. I scrubbed myself clean, washed my hair, then dried myself off. When I was dressed in a pink nightgown, I layed in bed crying myself to sleep.

Ron's POV

"Come Ron!" Lavender whispered to me as we entered the room of requirement. It was 8:30, 2 hours till I met with Hermione. She led me to the bed where we started to make out. As we kissed she ran her hands down my chest. We broke apart, and Lavender unbuttoned my shirt. Soon I was completely naked, while Lavender was in a bra and underwear. I wrapped my arms around her, unbuttoning her bra. Soon she was naked to. We kissed again this time longer. We opened our mouths exploring each others tongues. When we broke apart, I looked at her for approval, finally she was ready. I scoot closer to Lavender, and I entered her. She moaned. It didn't last long though as she heard a knock on the door. "Hurry, get dressed!" She whispered. We threw our clothes on, and hid in the closet. "Minerva, I do believe I heard someone moan in here," Dumbledore said to his wife. "I think so too, but no one is," She said looking around. "Anyway, Let's take dinner up to Hermione, she's probably hungry," Dumbledore said leaving. "Phew, that was close," Lavender said whispering. "I got to go," I said opening the closet door. "What?" Lavender said surprised, "You were here for 10 minutes!" "I have to go," I said leaving the room. "If you walk out! We're through!" She yelled. "K bye," I said slamming the door.

Harry's POV

I felt bad. I ruined a friendship. And now I had to worry about the first task. All I knew was that there was Dragons involved. Hagrid showed me last night, and I'm horrified. I don't know what to do with this information. I could one ask Hermione for help (although I think she's mad), or I could warn Cedric or Fleur (I didn't like Krum). I wondered what I should do, and I fell asleep on that thought.

Hermione's POV

I woke at 10 p.m. I stuffed pillows under my sheets, so Ginny wouldn't know I'm gone. Little did I know that she was gone too. I ran out of the dormitory, and hurried to the 7th floor of Hogwarts, where the Room of Requirement was. As soon as I got there I sat on the bed that I had magiced there. As I sat on the bed, I tied my hair into a ponytail, thinking about what was going to happen. I cried a little but when I heard footsteps outside, I wiped my tears. When I saw it was Ron, I put a annoyed expression on my face. "Why hello 'Mione," He said slyly, "Fancy seeing you here." "Shut UP!" I throwing a pillow at him, "I'm here to get in and get out." "Well then, let's not waste time," He said seductively. I removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in a pair of boxers. I tried to keep myself calm, but how could I? "Strip," He said. I took my shirt off leaving a tank top on, I took my pajama pants off leaving me in my underwear. "All of it," He said annoyed. I gulped. I slowly removed my tank top, holding onto any dignity I had left. I unclipped my bra, letting my breasts be free. I tried covering myself, but he grabbed my hand and told me to, "Stop." He ran his hand along my half naked body, and grabbed my breast. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed my breast and then sucked on my nipple. This caused me to feel wetness on my leg. I was so uncomfortable. "Ron! Please stop!" I yelled. He ignored me. He went to the next breast, and then kissed me down to my abdomen. He tugged on my underwear and pulled them down, making me completely naked. He continued kissing down my stomach still he was practically kissing my vagina. He licked it and I yelled for him to stop. He ignored and continued. "Ron PLEASE!" He got up, but not to stop, to continue. He removed his boxers, revealing a huge length. I had never had sex before but I could tell he was hard. I'd read many books on the subject, because I read unsupervised. He leaned down and kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth, my eyes were wide open, I tried leaving but he had me pinned to the bed. "Are you ready?" He asked. "No," I said afraid. It didn't matter, he was already entering me. "Agh!" I yelled. It hurt so much. People say they feel pleasure. All I felt is pain. He continued thrusting into me, moaning. "Stop!" I yelled. He continued, silencing me by crushing his lips onto mine. Soon he lay back panting. I was sweating all over. He smiled. "Did you enjoy?" He asked kissing my cheek. I was silent. "You can go now," He said standing up. I dressed back into my pajamas and ran to my room. As soon as I got in bed, I cried myself to sleep.

Ginny's POV

"Thanks for inviting me Luna," I said laying back on the blanket. I was stargazing with her, at 12 am. The stars and moon were beautiful. What even more beautiful was, Luna. I had recently came out to my parents as lesbian and they were very happy for me. I told Luna as well, and little did she know was that I was in love with her. "Your welcome Ginny," She said smiling. I decided that tonight was the night to tell her. "Luna?" I said sitting up. "Yes, Ginny," She said sitting up as well. "I'm- I'm- I'm in love with you!" I bursted out. Luna just smiled and hugged me. "Me too," She said. Before I could think we were kissing. I felt so happy, Luna was so beautiful with her blue eyes and blonde hair. I felt like I could kiss her all night. When we broke apart, I just pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. Soon after we parted and went back to our dormitories, I lay thinking about luna and how beautiful she is. I never imagined this would happen. Then I heard crying. I got out of bed and saw it was Hermione! "Hermione! What's wrong?" I said worried. "Nothing, Gin," She said through tears. "Don't lie, I know something happened!" I urged comforting her. "Promise you won't tell?" She asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Ron- He raped me," She said sobbing. "That ASS-" I yelled. "No need for language," Hermione stated. "Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry!" I yelled. I hugged her, "Do you think? Do you think your pregnant?" "I don't know, I hope not!" Hermione whispered. "Well I have something to tell you her Hermione, I'm lesbian," I said smiling. "I'm happy for you," Hermione said. My freckled face blushed. "So, who's the lucky girl?" Hermione asked giggling. "Luna, turns out she's pan," I said laughing. "Goodnight Ginny," Hermione said laying down. "Goodnight, Hermione," I said kissing her on the forehead. I climbed up to my bed, and sleep dreaming about tomorrow.

Luna's POV

"Go Hogwarts!" I yelled from the stands. Today was the first task and I'm very excited. I looked at Ginny at the Gryffindor stand and I waved. She blushed and waved back. "Cho!" I yelled when I saw my fellow Ravenclaw, "Who are you rooting for?" "Definitely Cedric," Cho said. "You couldn't like him could you?" I asked her. "Maybe," Cho said laughing. I was in my third year, and Cho was in fifth. She was one of my first friends at Hogwarts because I was known as, Loony Luna. It doesn't matter though. It was better to watch for Nargles than have friends I guess. Soon the first task begun, and I saw massive dragons come out, then I saw the spot light go on Fleur Delacour. She went retrieving the golden egg, then Krum went, then Cedric (Cho was very scared), then Harry went. We all bit our fingernails scared for Harry, and suddenly he disappeared….

_(Thank you SOOOO much for reading this chapter! I need y'all's opinions Cedric x Luna or Luna x Ginny? Also to all the boys reading this, never inappropriately touch a girl against her will. Even if she said yes, I recommend you wait for marriage. Thanks,_

_Random Harry Potter Fan.)_


End file.
